


Chaos Theory

by Thaliel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark, Drama, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliel/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When broken hearts start to fall apart, malice takes takes hold of the damned. A little insight inti the mind of Hawkmoth, inspired by Aviators' "Chaos Theory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous. I do not hold any rights on song and lyrics of "Chaos Theory" either, go any listen to it, it's really good: https://youtu.be/0SwtzK5DLIA

Our one last chance   
Deliverance   
Was thrown away when you   
Left me here like the rest

 

\- No, he does not blame her for anything. Still, the lack of her presence, occurring so suddenly and unexpectedly, had created something like a black hole within him that grew with each day that went by. If there was anyone or anything to blame, it must be the universe itself, the way things just had come to this. But the fact that fate had lunged at him with such fury did not mean he wold not go against it. No, he would make sure that it would be him who would have the force of destiny under control, no matter the costs.

  
Now it's my time   
Vengeance is mine   
And here I think I might just   
Put my chaos theory to the test

 

\- People feared him. And yet, one after another would fall into his hands and help him achieve his goals. The task was not easy, and it came with casualties. Still, he would not stop, not give up. And so he kept up wreaking havoc, watching as the world below him fell to turmoil again and again. Let them come. He would be waiting for them, curious to see what they could do- IF they could even do anything. He would surely not make it easy for them to put his carefully created chaos back in order.

 


End file.
